


Blue Eyes

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony finds out Loki's secret but Loki isn't ready for that conversation yet.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Blue Eyes

Loki sighed in boredom looking around the room at the other so-called 'Avengers'.

Natasha was sitting next to Clint, her head resting on his shoulder watching the Midgardian box device or as Bruce called it, 'TV'.

Mentioned man was sitting on the opposite couch of him, eating the food that Steve had given him. Steve had offered Loki some as well but he had politely declined.

Loki had been staying in the Avengers Tower ever since it had become a danger for him to stay at Assga- right, Asgard.

After Thor had found out the truth and told Father, Loki had been released from his cell, though he was not allowed to stray far from the palace. Not because they didn't trust him, but for his own personal safety (though he wasn't allowed out on balconies).

Unfortunately, some people still had a grudge against the younger prince and decided to get rid of him permanently. Thor heard of this and immediately went to Father.

Odin had suggested taking Loki to Midgard to live with the Avengers. That way Loki was far away from harm and the Avengers could keep an eye on him. Thor and Loki had agreed, although Loki was rather reluctant.

Loki had made Thor promise not to tell the Avengers the truth which, thankfully, Thor agreed to, though he didn't understand why Loki wanted to keep it from them.

Even though they accepted him, they still seemed to be uneasy around him. Like at Asgard, he wasn't allowed to leave the Tower. Not only because they didn't trust him, but because he might be recognized.

Loki was getting rather tired of it all though. The precautions, the mistrust, the wariness. The only one who didn't seem to have a problem with him was Stark.

Said man walked in with a huge grin on his face as he looked around the room. He spotted Loki and his grin stretched so much that he was starting to resemble the Cheshire Cat from the cartoon, 'Alice In Wonderland'.

Tony walked straight up to him, stopping feet from him, blocking his view of the TV, making Loki look up at him with an annoyed look. "You're in the way Anthony dear," he said in a sickly sweet voice, knowing how much it usually annoyed the other man.

Tony however continued to smirk. "Oh boy, are you in trouble," he said, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Aren't I always?" Loki asked with a dramatic sigh.

Clint snorted at that. "Got that right."

Tony fought off the urge to smile. "You're such a compulsive liar, you know that?"

Loki smirked. "Well, I'm not called the, 'God of Lies', for nothing, Stark."

"We can agree on that at least," Clint said, seeing the glare Loki sent his way, but ignoring it.

"Stop it you two," Natasha said, wacking the back of Clint's head, before turning back to Tony. "What's this about?"

"Why isn't Loki getting hit too?" Clint complained, rubbing his sore head. "Also, ow!"

Loki smirked at him. "Because I am a god!" He stated boldly, before he was whacked by Natasha.

"No. It's because Clint is my boyfriend. But for you, I'll make an exception," she corrected him as Loki scowled.

"Barton, tell your girlfriend to stop hitting on me," Loki grumbled, earning another whack.

"So what's he done this time?" Clint asked, trying to hide a smirk as he watched Loki mutter under his breath. Probably death threats. Nothing to worry about.

"It's not what he did," Tony said looking into Loki's poisonous green eyes. "It's what he didn't tell us."

Loki watched Tony cautiously. "Whatever do you mean, Stark? You know I promised you that I would not lie to you. I believe I kept that promise."

Tony shook his head. "Firstly, it's Tony. T-O-N-Y. Secondly, I never said you lied. I said you kept something from us. Something about the attack."

Loki felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't be talking about what Loki thinks he's talking about, could he? How could he know? There's no evidence of the incident.

Tony watched Loki carefully, but Loki kept his expression neutral, not letting his emotions show.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Steve asked. "What about the attack."

Loki continued to stay silent and Tony gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, be stubborn. Jarvis!"

"Yes, Sir?" Came the robotic British voice, making everyone look up at the ceiling. Tony sighed in exasperation. Why did everyone assume that Jarvis lived in the ceiling.

"Bring up the security footage of Loki in Germany," Tony demanded.

The TV scene changed to an image of Loki in a green and black suit with a green tie to match and a black and gold cane with a glowing pearl for the handle which he held in his hand.

Loki smirked. "I do look good in a suit and tie, don't I, Stark?"

Tony facepalmed. "No! I meant when he was attacking the- you know what? Nevermind, this will work. Could you zoom in on his face?"

Jarvis did as instructed and Loki swallowed. _'Stay calm',_ Loki told himself. _'It doesn't necessarily mean anything.'_

The others were staring at Tony, confused, but the genius only had eyes for Loki who was determinedly staring at the ground as if he found it suddenly very interesting.

"Notice anything different, Loki?" Tony asked.

Loki eyes flickered up to the image before training themselves back on the floor. He could not meet Tony's eyes. He had promised he would not lie, so he stayed silent.

Tony knelt down in front of Loki and gripped his chin, forcing Loki to look at him.

"Loki," Tony said, his voice soft, "why didn't you tell us? Why wouldn't you tell _me_? Why would you keep this a secret?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Steve asked, confusion written all over his face.

Tony spared a glance at Steve, before looking back at Loki. "Are you going to tell them, or am I?"

_'Dirty,_ _worthless_ _, pathetic—'_

Loki's hands shook as he looked up at Tony's with pleading eyes, but Tony's gaze was unrelenting.

Loki shook his head, no.

Tony sighed, letting him go. "Fine," he huffed as he stood and turned to the others. Do any of _you_ notice anything different?" He asked, gesturing to the image.

Clint frowned slightly. "His eyes are blue," he said.

Tony nodded. "And why do you think that is?" Tony asked, playing the teacher.

Clint's eyebrows knitted together in thought as his frown deepened. "Because..." Clint's mouth dropped open. He glanced at Loki then back at Tony. "No," he breathed.

"Yep," Tony said.

"But-what...how?!" Clint asked, completely stunned.

Tony shook his head. Everyone watched Clint expectantly, wanting to know what the big deal was, but Clint didn't even seem to notice as he looked at Loki with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being controlled by the scepter?!"

The room fell silent in shooketh (sorry 😂).

Loki swallowed hard. "I hardly think it matters Stark," Loki stated, pressing his lips firmly together.

_'Look at him squirm! Next time you'll think twice before defying_ _us_ _you Jotun runt!'_

The crack of the whip echoed in Loki's head as he looked down at his hands resting in his lap. He tried to ignore how they were shaking ever so slightly.

Tony glared lightly in annoyance. He then softened his gaze. "Hey," he said, taking Loki's hand which had been clenched in his lap. Loki let Tony take it. "Come on, Lokes. Tell us what's going on."

Loki looked at the hand holding his own. He wanted to tell the truth. He was sick of keeping this a secret from them all but...

_'Turn him around. I wanna use that_ _mouth_ _if his—'_

"I can't," Loki whispered, voice cracking. "Please, don't...don't make me."

The hand in his tightened its grip. "Loki—"

"Please."

There was a pause. Then—

"Okay. Alright, I won't ask. I won't bring it up again," Tony said gently, his thumb brushing over Loki's knuckles. "I'm sorry."

Loki swallowed, trying to keep his emotions under check. Finally, when he managed to speak without thinking he'd fall apart, he said, "can you move? You're in the way of the TV."

The tension broke slightly as Tony chuckled, moving aside so he could sit on the couch with Loki, an arm snaking around his waist. Loki didn't protest. Tony was the only person he let touch him after...everything that had happened to him.

He scooted a little closer, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

Loki knew this wasn't the end of it. He knew he'd have to talk eventually. But he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. For now he just wanted to enjoy Tony's presence and know that they knew nothing of what happened to him. That it would be a while before they looked at him in disgust because of the broken, used thing he was.

He didn't let go of Tony's hand.


End file.
